Poisen Fangs-Discontinued May Redo l8tr time
by NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt
Summary: Zeki, Amuto, Kaki. All over. Amu's human, Yuki's a pure blood vampire engaged to her brother, Zero is an ex-human destined to fall into a level E, Ikuto is hybrid human shape shifter.
1. How to Begin: A Prolouge

Summery:

There is no war among the vampires. Kaname has no uncle. Yuki has alwas known she was a vampire and was destended to marry Kaname. Kaname however is not pleased with the marrage. Zero has been cursed as a vampire for 4 years now and is humilated he could not save his parents. His brouther though is extremely demanding in the fact that it was not his brouther's fault. Ikuto is a hybrid shape-shifter with an attitude that his drunkerd mother and malevolent step-mother don't like. Amu is a shy and talented girl with no idea she has powers given to her by the pixies that hide in the water drops around her. They are brought together by an unknown stander to meet and face each other. What is their detinay? What shall befall them? And can they battle the forces so adimate about keeping them apart and find what their fate is?

Note: 12" tell tease

**Ikuto:**What the hell? "Tell Tease"?

**Zero:**Yeah, I'm with the cat on this one. What the f*** is with that?

**ME:**One second and I'll explain!Geez! *lashes tail madly*

They would not let me put the whole summery so here it is. The thing is that I need at least 3 reviews before I put the 3 chapter here. Sorry, I'm mean. Now there are FOUR main cherecters: Amu H., Ikuto T., Yuki C., and Zero K.

Proulugoe:

A man stood high on a clif and gazed at the stars. It was all coming together now. Soon all four would meet. The Kuran's purblood daughter, the Kiryu's cursed son, the Hinamori's ignorant daughter, and the Tsukiyomi's hybrid son would be brought together. "Soon now…" said the man. "Every thing is going according to plan."A smile spred across the man's face as he gazed at the stars, his fangs glinting sinisterly in the moonlight…

V

U

V

Know

V

U

V

Want

V

To

V

Click

V

Me

V

V

V

V

V

V

**V**


	2. Chapter 1:Strange Feelings

**Zero:**Okay, That was uneventful

**Amu:**Well, She's just getting started right?

**ME:**Yeah.

**Yuki:**Will this chapter be any better then the last?

**Ikuto:**Why don't you read and find out blood sucker?

**Amu:**Ikuto!

**Ikuto:**Were Car:D does not own us or any of us.

Chapter One:

Strange Feelings

::::::::::::::::::::Zero's P.O.V.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I looked around. What the hell? The whole place looked like freakin' Hogwarts! I sighed and glanced at my schedule. Some one bumped in to me ad fell down. "Oh, sorry!" She said. She had big yellow eyes and strawberry pink hair. I helped her up. "Be more carful will ya?" I said irritated. She nodded. "It's just…I'm new here and I keep hearing things about vampires and I don't know what to think sense I'm human so flustered and…Oh!" She blushed and gasped in shock. She turned around and ran as fast as she could. _What's with her?_ asked a voice in my head. "She's human," I said. _Oh…_

::::::::::::::::::::Amu's .::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I breathed heavly as I ran. Oh shit! I can't belive I told him that! I can't get caught here! He might….Vampires, Witches, Hybrids, Deamons….All the names ran around in my head. How had I come to be here? I halted and tried to catch my breath. Slowly, Isank to my knees with my hand on the wall, panting in dread. _Geez! What a life! How on Earth am I going to survive here?_ "Are you okay?" Asked a voice like silk. I gasped and looked up.

A boy with hazel (yes, brownish green) hair and brown eyes was leaned down looking at me. I shot to my feet, blushing. "I'm uh…I'm fine!" I said quickly. "Kaname? What are you doing talking to that girl?" came a sweet femine voice. I looked behind him to see a girl as short as me with long brown hair and chocolate eyes. She had white skin and red lips. Her face was expressionless. She seemed unfeeling. A numbing beuty. I felt…sorry for her.

The boy looked at her with saddness in his eyes. "She was just panting a little, sister. Don't worry so much Yuki." The girl raised a delicate eyebrow. "Worry? Kaname, I worry all the time. We are royalty after all." I don't know why but I stepped towards her, almost like in a trance. They continued to talk but it seemed muffled and I didn't really hear it. Then, For reasond un known to me, I hugged her.

::::::::::::::::::::Yuki's P.O.V.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The girl was strnage. I wondered what she was. She was a funky sort of girl but nothing of importance. Why had Kaname talked to her? For some reason, _I _wanted to talk to her. Wanted to know her. She seemed quite disorganized and hectic. Suddenly, she put her arms around my neck and hugged me. But that wasn't even the strangest thing. Her smell...She was human.

**Zero:** "Voice in my head"? Now I'm crazy?

**ME:**No, that's some one else.

**Ikuto:**Who?

**ME:**You'll find out in the next couple of chapters.

**Amu, Zero, & Yuki:**What?

**Yuki:***sigh* Geez. Grow up. It's to make you read more.

**All:Thanks for reading. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2:The Plot Thickens

**ME:**Every body, meet Nightshade, Alyx, and Erica.

**Erica:**Hmph

**Nightshade:**Yo!

**Alyx:**Hello.

**Ikuto:**Who are they?

**ME:**Nightshade is my step-sister/Twin, Alyx is a nickname for my best frind (she writes Gordon Freedman books and Alyx is our favirote character), and Erica is… well Erica.

**Zero, Ikuto, & Amu:**Huh?

**Yuki:**Yeah, even I don't get it.

**Erica:**I'm a bitch, I hate everybody and I don't give shit about what everybody thinks. That clear things up for you nightstalking leech?

**Yuki:**…

**Amu:**What about your friends and family? Surly you don't hate them?

**Ikuto:**Amu…

**Erica:** Back off! She can ask if you wants. Let her deal with the shithole she's diggin' herself into. I don't have friends or family. They're pointless. They just get in your way. Any thing else brat?

**ME:**Uh, I don't own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara. All rights to their respectable owners. Bye! Guys…

Chapter Two:

The plot thickens

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ikuto's .::::::::::::::::::::::::

I winced as a new shot of pain shot through my face. The morphine must be wearing off. I cheaked in the mirror one last time to make sure my make up wasn't risqué. [**A/N; Ikuto: MAKE-UP? Oh HELL NO!**] I got my books and closed my door beind me. As soon as I was half-way to the library, my cellphone rang. I looked at the id. _**Nya-Nya mew mew meow**_ Oh great. I flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"Ikuto-kun! God, I'm glad you're okay! I heard your mom got drunk again last night!" I felt my tail lash. "Yeah, Yoru, she got drunk. Are we really gonna talk about this? Anyways, I gotta go. I've got class.:" I hung up. Yoru Yoru Yoru. My little cousin loved me to death and he hated I had to deal with such…I sighed. Some one put a hand on my shoulder. I snarled and yanked it away, clutching it in pain, my ears flat against my head.

"Whoa! Geez due, chill! I was just…" I glared at him. He had platinum blond hair and violet eyes. His skin was tan and he was about my height. "Ichiru…"said a voice beside me that was the same as the boy's in front of me. I turned and was surprised to see a boy who looked almost exactly like him just with pail white skin instead of tan walking towards his twin. "You should have expected his reaction."

He glanced at me curiously. "What's wrong with your shoulder?" said the first after looking at his brouther for a few moments. I quickly let go. "Nothing." I said, not too quickly. The second raised and eyebrow but said nothing. I picked up my books and walked away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yuki's P.O.V.::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was quite surprised by both the hug and the fact she was human. I didn't really know what to do but she jumped away in a moment, blushing furiously in embaressment. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I felt the strangest sensation at my cheeks and realized I was smiling. "That's fine." I said, surprising my self. She seemed quite flustered. "Please forgive my grave mistake, mistress-sama!" She bowed hurridly and ran off.

Kaname walked slowly to me. "Well, that was intresting. Seems you've found a new friend." I rolled my eyes. "Brouther dear, we're Kurans. We do not make friends. Besides. If I'm to be marry you, there is no point in me meeting anyone else. Even friends." He sighed. He had never liked the fact I was so willing to marry him. Why? It's been my duty to marry him sence we were kids…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Audience P.O.V.:::::::::::::::::::::

Kaname was not at all pleased with her easy acceptance of their marrage. He would not marry her. He had already decided. Now that she had met the girl, plans were proceeding according to course.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ikuto's P.O.V.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

God damn it! [**A/N; Amu: Ikuto! Ikuto:What? Erica: *snickers***] That had hurt… a lot! I pulled down my sleeve to look at my bandage. Shit! Blood was seeping through the white fabric. I heard footsteps and pulled it up to hide the injury.A girl in a white dress with brown hair and matching eyes rounded the corner. She blinked. "Blood." First word ou of her mouth. Vampire. Obviously. My tail flicked. Vampires are fine on occasion but I was just not up to it. She however didn't turn and walk away.

She walked forward and touched my shoulder. I flinched unconsously. She yanked down my sleeve. "Hey!" I said. She paid no notice but unwound my bandage. "What do you think you're doing?" I said. Somehow, I couldn't step away. This was just too creepy…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yuki's P.O.V.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The boy seemed genuinely anxty that I was so close to him. He was a head taller then me when I wasn't in my high heels and cat ears and a tail. His ears were iregular. One was pointed straight up but the other was tilted down a little. His tail seemed anxiety too. He had blue hair and eyes. I un wound his bandage and took a look at the wound. It was a large bruse that had a bleeding crack, almost a gash, down the middle. I let my fang slid easly into my trigger finger and ran it down the wound watching the skin knit itself together and heal…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ikuto's P.O.V.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She ran her bloody finger down the bruse making me trimble and jump. It sent shivers down my spine. The black and blue colors began to receed, turning green then yellow before fading completely into the gapping gash in the middle that had split when that boy, what was his name Ichiru(?), had slapped his hand on my shoulder. Slowly, the pain receeded and all that was left a throbbing that would not vanish and blood. Her finger had already healed. I was quite surprised. Why had she done that…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yuki's .:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finally, he was fully healed. "How do you feel?" I asked. He furrled his eyebrows. "Fine except…It still throbs. It's unsettling…." Hm….I bent my lips over the wound and brushed them softly on his soft skin on his shoulder. He made a sound of surprise and confusion. I tasted blood (his and mine) past my lips. I licked the blood, tasting it through mine, and knew who he was. Ikuto. A hybrid. I took away his pain and in return, his blood which had poured from the wound I had not two moments ago healed.

He tasted great. He tasted of a feline alpha but free. It was tangy and wild. I enjoied it….Proubly just a little too much. I knew I could not bite him. I was to live off of blood tablets and that was that. Nothing more. Still. Compared to this boy's blood, the blood tablets were so bland. So boring. I knew better then to grow attached to this boy…or his blood! Besides, I couldn't bite him if I wanted to. He would become a vampire and fall to a level E. That was how it would happen. I was a purblood and anyone I bite will eventully become a vampire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ikuto's P.O.V.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Did she intend to bite me? I surly hoped not. She leaned back and turned to walk away. "Thank you!" I shouted after her. She stopped. "You're welcome…_Ikuto._" She walked off. I touched my shoulder. The pain was gone. Soaly. Completely. It surprised me. She'd healed me _and _taken away my pain…all of it! Who was that girl?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Amu's P.O.V.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I picked up my books. I gasped and turned to see the boy with white hair from earlier. I blushed instantly and before he could the book he held in his hand, I jolted up and ran away. I bumped into a boy and flushed with embaressment. "Sorry," He said. He had the most gorgeous voice I had ever heard. "Are you okay?" I nodded then froze when I saw he had a cat's ears and tail. He smirked.

"What's wrong strawberry? Cat got your tounge?" Uncousously, I slowly nodded then stopped myself. He leaned his head to the side, one ear forward. "You act as if you've never seen someone not human…" Acidentally, I sware I said, "That's cause I haven't." Shit! What was with me today? Telling everyone blazenly that I wasn't human like I didn't have secrets to keep? Oh no. Yet another boy to figure it out! I turned and ran.

**Erica:**That's it?

**ME:**Until 3 people review.

**Erica:**Review or I will kill you!

**Alyx:Thanks and read again soon.**


	4. Chapter 3: New School and a Request

**Alyx:**So you got three reviews?  
><strong>ME:<strong>Yep. Oh my god, I'm so excited!  
><strong>Erica:<strong>Hmph. Grow a life. I've got nothing more to say on the subject.  
><strong>Amu:<strong>Can't you be a little nicer?  
><strong>ME:<strong>*scoffs in astonishment*You do know who You're talking to right?  
><strong>Erica:<strong>Neko? Shut up. Alyx? So no.  
><strong>Yuki:<strong>*sigh* No, NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt does not own us. Don't get it in your head.  
><strong>Nightshade:<strong>P.S. Zero and Yuki get to meet for the first time! Also, I'm begging Neko to do a vampire dreams story. Which pairing is better; Amu x Ikuto…  
><strong>Ikuto:<strong>Hell yeah! I want my kizzes!~  
><strong>Erica:<strong>Don't you think you'll get enough of that here?  
><strong>Nightshade:<strong>OR! Ikuto x Zero, or Kaname x Zero? Take your pick, send it in, and give an idea!  
><strong>Ikuto:<strong> HUH?  
><strong>Zero: <strong>Excuse me? *furious*  
>(everyone:*sweatdrop*)<p>

Chapter Three: New school and a request.:**{**:Zero's .:}:I stood outside the school with a cigerrte in hand. I was already dieing so what ever. I took a long swig of it and exhaled smoke out as my brother rounded the corner. He coughed and waved it out of his face. "Ack! Zero, do you _have_ to smoke those? They're terrible!" I gave him a look. He sighed. "Just came to see how you're doing. Cross wants us in his office in a few moments K? Or shall I tell him you couldn't make it?"I exhaled again and said "The later." He nodded and left worriedly. I sighed and slumped. The events of _that_ night played in my mind. The blood covered kitchen floor, my brother's scream as I was bitten protecting him, the insane and sadistic laughter of the pureblood monster as she feast upon my blood…I felt bile rise up in my throat and I swore I was about to throw up. I threw down my cig in disgust and stomped on it to put it out. Then I realized that a presence to the side of my mind was not human. I looked up.

To the right of me were two pureblood leeches. From the looks of it, brother and sister. To the brother I took an immediate distaste. As for the girl? It was harder. She had big brown eyes and long silky brown locks of hair. She was quite beautiful…even for a vampire! But she was my swore enemy. I saw her brother nudge her. He whispered something even I could not hear. Then she looked up at him with un-sappy eyes and said the strangest thing I think I've ever heard. "I only need you, brother. Everyone else is temporary and unimportant to me or my job in life." He sighed and looked down at her sadly. I arched an eyebrow. Knowing it was none of my business and not caring, I said, " You're missing out." I lit another cig as she looked my way. "Everyone and everything," I said as I waved the flame on my matchstick away. "Can benefit your life in fairly unusual ways. Ways _he _can't. Maybe you ought to think about that."

She looked fairly shocked. I shrugged and sighed around my cig. "Eh, whatever. I washed my hands of your kind when they fucked up with my life. Do what you want. But leave me and my brother out of it." I turned to leave. "I'll see you in class, _blood sucker_." With that I left. Oh if only things were that simple.

:**{**:Ikuto's P.O.V.:**}**:

What was with her? She made some strange statement that was just as moronic as mine and then (after blushing like a tomato) ran off. What the heck. A boy bumped past me as he walked and I recognized him as the boy from earlier. "Hey!" He turned. "Sorry about earlier. I was rude. Really rude" He shrugged. "Whatever." He said as he snuffed his cigurette. "It doesn't matter to me." He continued as he walked away. What a strange boy. Just like that girl from earlier. Cept he wasn't as cute.

:**{**:Yuki's P.O.V.:**}**:There was a boy leaning against the wall smoking when Kaname and I rounded the corner. He was beautiful. Almost as much as Kaname. When he looked up, he had the most beautiful violet almost pink eyes I had ever seen. Kaname leaned down and whispered "Why don't you go over there and talk to him?" Why must he be so persistent I talk to others? We were engaged. We needed not to know others. I looked up at him and once again told him what I had said many times before. "I only need you, brother. Everyone else is temporary and unimportant to me or my job in life." He sighed. Why was there such sadness in that?

"You're missing out," came a rough voice that had the strangest fluidity I'd only ever heard in my brother's voice before. I looked at the boy, knowing it to be him who spoke. "Everyone and everything can benefit your life in fairly unusual ways. Ways _he _can't. Maybe you ought to think about that. Eh, whatever. I washed my hands of your kind when they fucked up with my life. Do what you want. But leave me and my brother out of it." With that, he turned to leave calling over his shoulder as he did so, "I'll see you in class, _blood sucker_."

Most I knew would never part such jump-sided advice much less insult me or my brother. I found I liked him. How strange. Kaname looked down at me. "Perhaps he had a point" I shrugged, "Doesn't matter if he did or didn't. Although I will say, he was cute."

:**{**:Kaname's P.O.V.:**}**:

Unknowst to her, I smiled. Oh yes. EVERYTHING was going according to plan.

:**{**:Zero's P.O.V.:**}**:

_Zeeroooo, where are you?_ I sighed. "Just because you're a physic doesn't mean you get to root around in my head when you feel like it, Ichiru." (**Zero:**Okay, NOW I get it) _Sorry, but Cross is getting annoying as ever. _"When is he not?" I sped up my pace however. As a result though, I bumped into a girl, I moved her out of the way about to give her my world class glare when I recognized her as the human. This was a school for those with supernatural ancestors. What was she doing here any way? That's when I ran into the blue headed boy from earlier. I walked past him with out much notice. "Hey!" Iturned to look at him. He seemed a little uncomfterble. "Sorry about earlier. I was rude. Really rude" Huh. Strange Wonder what changed. I shrugged some what from amusement as well as from indifference. "Whatever." I put out my smoke on my shoe and put my hands in my pockets. "It doesn't matter to me."

I turned away and walked to Headmaster Cross' office. I steped in without knocking. "Ah Zero and Ichiru! Listen, two purebloods are attending the school this year and I need you two to keep the school calm. They are very hansome people and I suspect that they will want to keep their engagement a secret considering how most humans would view it as incest." I took a look through the file and jerked when I saw the heart shaped brown hairred vampire from earlier. The beautiful one. They were both beautiful but…. No. Vampires were all the same. None of them could be trusted. And all of them were for the dead.

**OMG FINALLY! It took sooooo much not to update after the first couple of weeks! I kept wanting to print it off and like jot down some ideas but I knew if I did that I would probably write the third chapter (this one) and then I would want to update and blah blah blah. Basicly? It would come back to bite me in the ass. Only problem is, I forgot how to voice it! Argh! I'll write up the next chapter WHEN I CAN! Don't pressure me. But, if you review or tell your friends about this, I might be inspired to update sooner. All ideas for storys and furture events are welcome! For you creepy YAOI fans, yeah I'm writing a KanamexZero story but not of my own Volition. For you fellow Kaname haters, stop reading now or you're gonna start liking him. That's all. Enjoy!**


End file.
